This invention concerns a solar energy apparatus of variable dimensions intended to serve the energy needs of a multitude of users such as a large single building or a community of residential and/or industrial buildings or facilities.
A number of basic approaches have been explored for deriving useful energy from the sun's radiations. One such approach involves the creation of an upward flow of air in a confining conduit, and causing the flow to rotate a mechanism which provides torque energy capable of operating an electrical generator. The upward flow of air is created by causing the sun's rays to heat air in a substantially confined system, whereby the heated air rises convectively from the more dense colder air continuous therewith and awaiting heating. Specific systems of such general nature are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,189; 4,096,698; 4,033,128; and 3,048,006.
Improvement in the general efficiencies of the prior systems is desirable. It is particularly important that such systems be designed and constructed at a cost which would be feasible in view of their lifetime energy output and the practicality of utilization of said energy output.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus capable of large size construction for converting the sun's rays into useful energy.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature which enables the sun's rays to generate a flow of air in a confining conduit.
It is a further object of the invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature wherein said flow of air efficiently activates a turbogenerator which produces electricity.
It is still another object of the invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature which utilizes factors of size, geographical disposition, and naturally prevailing free wind currrents to enhance the efficiency of the apparatus.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.